Grenade Launcher
The Grenade Launcher is a weapon that launches a grenade. It has appeared in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and Grand Theft Auto V. The Lost and Damned The weapon is based on the HK69A1 grenade launcher. The grenade launcher fires 40 mm grenades greater distances than a person throwing a hand grenade and is about as effective as a pipe bomb. It is best for removing cover, such as a car, however, the grenade does not land in a particular spot, making it less accurate. The grenade detonates on a five second fuse. Grenades can be fired at and bounced off walls to reach tricky targets. When engaging long range targets, the player must arc the shot (aim higher than the target) in order to compensate for gravity. Although the grenade launcher is ill-suited for aerial targets, the player can carry more rounds than the RPG allows. The Ballad of Gay Tony In the Ballad of Gay Tony, the Grenade Launcher features an interesting improvement in which the grenade explodes on impact if it hits a vehicle or person. Also, the time it takes for the grenade to explode has been shortened to about 2.5 seconds. The grenade launcher is only available from either Terry Thorpe in The Lost and Damned or Armando Torres in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In The Lost and Damned, the weapon spawns at the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian Jeremy's Safehouse after completing 50 Gang Wars. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, It is based on a multiple shot, revolver-type launcher, the Milkor MGL. Unlike in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, this launcher will be able to fire more than one grenade before reloading. It comes with a 10-round ammo capacity, which is oddly out of place, for the MGL itself as the real life version can only hold six. Like the grenade launcher in The Ballad Of Gay Tony, shots from this grenade launcher will explode instantly upon contact with a person or vehicle and has a similar fuse if it doesn't instantly explode. The player also no longer has to aim upwards to compensate for gravity as the grenade launcher will automatically adjust the arc of its shots to hit targets if it's a vehicle or person within its reticule and in its effective range. Grenades also no longer bounce across the ground after they land. Customizations (GTA V) Attachments *Grip (more stability, slightly increases accuracy) - $320 *Flashlight (provides additional light) - $462 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $1312 Capacity *Grenades (20 rounds) - $50 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 Grand Theft Auto Online The grenade launcher is unlocked at rank 60. It also spawns during survivals at waves 6+. Players should be careful while using it, since dying while holding it results in the loss of 1 grenade. Ammo is much more expensive than in singleplayer, 20 grenades costing 5000$. Like other explosives, players in free roam should also shoot carefully to avoid destroying other players' cars. Gallery In Game HUD Icons Locations GTA V *In the end of a catwalk inside a hangar at south of Los Santos International Airport. *Given in the mission Trevor Philips Industries. *Underwater inside the huge cove pretty much halfway between Palmer-Taylor Power Station and Davis Quartz, east of RON Alternates Wind Farm near the Jetmax. Trivia *It was originally going to make an appearance in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City but was taken out without any explanation. Its model (grenlanc.dff) and its textures (grenlanc.txd), still remain on the PS2 disc. These files were removed from all other ports of the game. *It's possible to shoot down low flying helicopters with a Grenade Launcher. *The Grenade Launcher in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was going to able to buy it from the Ammu-Nation after the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom but was cut in the early beta stages, they remain in the PS2 files. External link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons